There's Only Room For Two
by Nerdgasm
Summary: This summer at camp Wonky-Donkey, Kendall will finally make his move. But will it happen when God throws him a bunch of curve-balls? Will he hit a home-run or strike out? AU Kendall/Logan Kogan and James/Carlos Jarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: New story time even if I still never finished my other three. I just couldn't help myself. I've been getting lazy with the updates, so sorry guys. I'll try harder to update as fast as before. Anyways this story was slightly inspired by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS's Just The Way You Are story. I like the camp idea and it's summer so I thought perfect. I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

"Mom, hurry up!" yelled a hyperactive blonde beside an SUV, pulling on the door handle repeatedly which he thought would somehow unlock the car door and speed up his mother's sluggish movement.

"You could help me with the bags," complained the woman, who was struggling with piles of duffle bags and backpacks draped over her frail body. The sheer weight of one should have anchored her on the driveway but amidst the petite form was quite a bit of strength, strength that a confident single mother must have for her children. "Did I mention these are YOURS!" she called out to her son.

"Sorry," replied the blonde, abandoning his position next to the car to aid his mother with the bags taking majority of the luggages. In comparison to his mother, the blonde's physique was the total opposite. He towered over her by at least 7 inches, causing her to look up at every conversation that they share. Slender yet toned arms easily lifted the monstrous bags off the poor woman's hands, lifting the immense burden on her fragile limbs.

"Where's Katie?" he asked looking around for his missing sister.

"I'm here," said a voice just a few feet behind him.

The blonde effortlessly turned around even with the excess load in his arms to face his little sister, who was at that moment, had her face almost pressed against the Nintendo DS screen, completely immersed in the, most likely, a game filled with intense cartoon violence.

"You were supposed to help mom with the bags," he told her.

"Why? It's not my bags and I'm not the one going to camp," she countered, not even sparing a glance at her older brother.

"But still," tried to argue the blonde.

"I didn't see you helping her," pointed out Katie, eyes still glued to the screen.

Free of the excess weight, the woman was able to fetch her keys out of her pocket and finally complied to her son's request to grant him entrance to the car. The sound of the car halted the blonde's intention of retaliating back to his sister. He was just eager to go. The blonde opened the trunk and stuffed the baggages not as neatly as his mother preferred.

"Let's go mom!" urged the blonde. "We still have to pick up James, Carlos, and…Logan," he reminded his mom, while having a dreamy look in his eyes as he uttered the last person's name.

He was snapped out of his absentminded trance by a sharp blow on the back of his head. Apparently his little sister abandoned her game once spotted that goofy look on his face.

"Ouch, Katie!" whined the blonde, gently rubbing the sensitive area. "What was that for," he questioned, even though he knew exactly what it had been for, being caught numerous times by Katie.

"You know what it's for. If you don't want mom to find out about you little man crush on your best friend, then wipe that look on your face or at least learn to control it. You look so stupid," she warned him.

"I will jeez but did you have to hit me so hard? I might get a concussion one of these days," complained the blonde.

"Hey, I'm looking out for you. At least give me the satisfaction to hit you as hard as I want," smirked the little girl.

"You just enjoy hitting me because I can't hit you back," stated the blonde, sticking out his tongue in a childish manner.

"True," agreed Katie.

"I thought you were in a hurry?" interrupted their mom, who was already seated on the driver's seat.

"Katie, sit in the front with mom," requested the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the little girl. "I know you want to sit with your Logie," she teased.

"Shut up," mumbled the blonde in reply.

"But you better have a boyfriend when you come back from camp. I'm sick of listening to you gush out about Logan. It's sick," complained Katie, making gagging noises.

"I hope so to baby sister, I hope so too," sighed the blonde before getting in the car.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

They were on their last stop before heading to the bus stop where campers were picked up to be transported to camp, Logan's house. Of course the first one out would be the blonde, once he spotted the shorter brunette standing patiently by the side of the road, bags by his foot. The blonde literally shot out of his seat, out of the car, and within seconds, beside the waiting brunette.

"Hi Logan," he greeted the other with a huge smile.

"Hi Kendall," replied the other, offering a bright smile in return.

That smile and those dimples will be the death of Kendall one of these days. Every time he comes across that glorious sight, his heart rate would elevate to dangerous levels. He figured in 2 years his heart wouldn't be able to take the stress and just burst. If that ever happened, he could honestly say he died happy.

"Ready to go?" he enthusiastically asked Logan.

"Yup, already said bye to my parents," replied Logan, making a grab for his bags.

"Here, let me help you with that," offered Kendall, gently swatting away Logan's hands, wrapping his hands around the handles.

"I can do it myself," countered Logan, grabbing on to the handles as well, their hands brushing against each other.

Kendall's heart couldn't help but skip a beat, yet another reason for an early death.

"How about we both just take half?" offered Kendall as a compromise.

Logan sighed knowing that once Kendall had his mind set; there was no way of changing it. "Fine, we each take two," he agreed, reluctantly releasing his grip on the other two bags.

They loaded Logan's bag in the trunk, having a bit of difficulty since it was already packed with the other three's bags. Once they got everything set up, they made their way inside the car but with Kendall sprinting past Logan, opening the door for the other to get in first.

Logan smiled at him in appreciation and got inside followed by Kendall.

"Hi Mrs. Knight, looking as lovely as ever" he complimented Kendall's mom.

"Hi Logan and thank you. It's nice to hear a compliment now and then, which something my CHILDREN should do more often," replied Mrs. Knight, glancing at her two children as she emphasized the word.

"Hey Katie. How's my favorite pseudo-little sister?" he greeted the younger lady in the front seat.

"Fine and king butt on my Dungeon Explorers game," she informed him.

The two got settled in, putting on their seat belts but not before they heard a complain from the other two seated in the back.

"We see how it is, no 'Hi James or Hi Carlos'," complained the two in unison.

"Hello Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Idiot," said Logan.

"Hey!" complained the two, which got out a laugh from the rest of them.

"You can't call Carlos an idiot," grumbled James.

"And what make's you assume I was the idiot?" asked Carlos, offended by the assumption. "Because I was thinking you were the idiot."

"No you're the idiot," James argued back.

"You're the idiot," Carlos argued back and soon enough the two were attempting to wrestle each other in the confined space where they sat.

Kendall, Logan, and Katie just sat there laughing as they watched the scene unfolded in front of their eyes. It took 5 minutes for the two to finally calm down, with the aid of Mrs. Knight's yelling for the two to stop, nearly getting caught in an accident because she averted her focus for a split second away from the road to face the two. For the majority of the ride, both James and Carlos sat at the ends, facing away from each other, arms folded in frustration.

As for Kendall and Logan, they just talk about anything and everything that came into mind, whether I'd be hockey, movies, TV shows, or camp. The carefree atmosphere persisted until Logan asked a serious question, at least on Kendall's end.

"Why do you treat me like a girl sometimes?" asked Logan.

"Wh-whaaat?" stuttered Kendall.

"Like when you came to pick me up. You almost took all of my bags and you ran past me just to open the door," said Logan.

"Can't I, your bestfriend, be nice to you?" replied Kendall.

"Yeah but I don't see you doing that for James or Carlos, they're your bestfriends too" explained Logan.

"It's because I like you," said Kendall out of the blue without thought.

"Huh?" questioned Logan, not sure if he heard him right.

"Uh-uh I meant, I like you better than those nincompoops. Why do you think I bunk with you all the time?" he said laughing nervously to cover up that slip up, playing it cool but failing miserably.

"Don't tell them that or they will annoy you the whole time in camp," Logan told Kendall, smiling at the fact that the blonde's favorite out of them was him.

"To tell you the truth, I like you better than those two too," whispered Logan.

Kendall's heart did a flip right then and there. Maybe there was a chance that Logan liked him back. Before he could fantasize anymore, he was interrupted with the vibration coming from his phone. He looked at the screen and saw that he got a text from Katie?

He opened the text and frowned.

**Katie: Can you be anymore obvious? And good job on that slip up genius.**

"Who's that?" asked Logan when he saw the frown on Kendall's face.

"No one, just some brat who got my number," he told Logan, making an emphasis on the word brat.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

Mrs. Knight dropped them off at the bus stop but didn't leave until her demands were met. It's the same every year, a kiss on the cheek and a hug goodbye, in front of everyone attending camp. The four boys groaned, being forced to do as she wanted afraid that she may do a repeat from their first year at camp. That year, Kendall refused to kiss his mom goodbye because he was too embarrassed to do so in front of everyone. His mom threatened to withdraw him from camp. At first he thought it was an empty threat until she started loading his bags back into the car and approached one of the chaperones to inform them of her last minute decision. After minutes of begging, causing a bigger scene and finally kissing his mother, Mrs. Knight was satisfied. For their first year, Kendall didn't start off with the best reputation.

The ride there was insignificant and to Kendall's dismay, he was now sitting with James instead of Logan since the other two still to look at each other let alone sit together on a 45 minute bus ride.

Once they got to camp, everyone unloaded all their belongings from the bus's side compartment and waited patiently for their camp advisor to meet with them to inform them about the agenda. Everyone chatted amongst themselves, meeting others whom they haven't seen since last summer.

A few minutes later, two camp advisors met them and started the role call. Once everyone was accounted for, they began their yearly welcome speech for those new comers.

"Welcome to Camp Wonky-Donkey! As some of you may already know or maybe heard from older campers, you get to pick your own cabin mate," said one of the advisors.

Kendall glanced at Logan who did the same and smiled at each other, already planning on rooming together. Once they exchanged smiles, they returned their focus back on the advisors.

"Unfortunately this year we are not doing that. Instead, the cabin assignment will be done randomly. Well…not randomly," continued the first advisor.

"Each of you will take an assessment where you will answer questions about yourself. We will assign cabin mates based on similarities. The assessments will be given shortly and after lunch, the results should be out and posted," explained the second advisor.

"For the mean time, you are free to roam camp but be back here in an hour for the assessments," finished the first advisor before both of them waved the campers goodbye.

Kendall just stood there frozen, mouth wide open. He glanced at Logan who shared the same exact expression, only less exaggerated. Logan offered Kendall a nervous smile which did not help Kendall's mood whatsoever. This year was suppose to be different. This year, he was suppose to make his move. How can he, when there's a huge possibility that he won't be roommates with Logan?

_God, you just love shitting on my face don't you, _thought Kendall.

* * *

**AN: There we go. I'm not sure about how I feel about this one. This idea just popped out of nowhere and I haven't done an outline so I have no clue where this is heading for now. Anywho, please review to tell me what you think might happen. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: It's a miracle. It didn't take an eternity for me to update another story. I think I deserve a pat in the back. A job well done I should say. Like I promised, a new chapter of There's Only Room For Two. I just want to thank everyone that's supporting my stories, especially to those who take time to write a review. You guys keep me going. By the way, I made a tumblr account for my fanfiction: Please follow me. I know there's absolutely nothing in there yet but once I follow back, expect me to stalk your tumblr and reblog anything BTR or Teen Wolf related. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Kendall approached Logan once the advisors left them alone to do as they please with the free time. Feeling down about the whole situation, Kendall dragged his feet as he slowly lessened the gap between them at a snail's pace. Logan exhaled a deep sigh as he met the moping mess of blonde halfway.

"Kendall? You okay?" sincerely asked Logan.

"No," said Kendall truthfully. How was he supposed to be okay with this? A mere assessment will determine the room assignments, which ultimately decides Kendall's fate. Then, placing those who share the same similar interests in the same room, Kendall did not stand a chance.

Its true Kendall and Logan are the best of friends and share quite a bit of similarities. That was normal. You can't forge a friendship without common interests. However, in the case of these two, majority of their interests and personality differ, total opposites.

Nevertheless, this is what make's their bond that much stronger. Their dissimilarity does not clash, but instead, compliments each other in a cohesive manner. What the other lacks, the other makes up. For instance, Kendall is reckless. He is the type that would confront conflicts head first with a lack of thought when it comes to consequences. Logan on the other hand is more cautious, a calculating type, someone that thinks about every scenario before jumping into action. Logan acts as an anchor for Kendall, the voice of reason, controlling the recklessness to a safe level, yet exhilarating enough to satisfy the blonde's needs.

Think of their relationship as a dreamer and a realist. Kendall's the dreamer, someone that wants to soar high above the sky, eagerly grasping for anything that he could get. Logan's the realist, someone that thinks logically, determining what's reachable and what isn't.

By themselves, Kendall will surely soar too high. His wings will fail him at some point and at the height that he soared, he will surely self-destruct through his own greed.

Logan on the other hand will continue to be tied down, stagnated, rooted at the same spot, too afraid to reach out to the unknown. But together, Kendall will soar but with Logan as a restraint keeping him safe. Logan on the other hand will finally move, seeing more possibilities, experiencing new things that he only can dream of.

But alas, the duo will be separated without a doubt, and that was not fair. Both shall be lost without the other.

"What are we going to do Logie?" asked Kendall, searching the brown orbs looking straight at him for answers.

"Well…it can't be help. I do want to be your roommate but I don't think that's going to happen. You know how different we are," explained Logan, saddened as well by the news.

"Maybe we can help it," said Kendall, a glint of hope in his eyes, a twinkle that means he has a plan.

"How do you propose we do that?" questioned Logan, curious of what his best friend had concocted in that mischievous brain of his.

"They're pairing kids with the same answer right?" he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Right…" trailed Logan. "Where are you going with this?"

Kendall's depressed expression quickly changed into a wide grin. "We could-" he began.

"No! no, no, no," interrupted Logan once his brain reached the same conclusion as the blondes. "Kendall y-you can't do that," he stammered.

"What? All we have to do is write down the same answers. It's simple," said Kendall, smiling smugly at the solution he came up with.

"But that's cheating. We'll get caught," reasoned Logan.

"We won't put the exact same thing, just for majority of the questions," countered Kendall.

"Still, this is wrong. I won't do it," decided Logan.

"But Logan, I don't want a random person, I want you," exclaimed Kendall.

Logan cocked an eyebrow.

"I mean I want you as my roommate," covered Kendall.

Logan sighed. "Is it so bad to meet someone knew? Someone who share the same interests as you?" asked Logan.

"Yeah. What if the guy's a weirdo or a total nerd?," complained Kendall.

"And what's so bad about a nerd?" snap Logan.

"No, no, no. I didn't mean it like that," he reassured Kendall.

"What else could it mean? If it's so bad being with a nerd then being with me should be the same," snapped Logan before storming away from Kendall, clearly hurt by the blondes comment.

"Wait, Logan!" said Kendall, trying to stop the brunette. "I'm sorry," he called out but to no avail. Either Logan didn't hear his apology or he chose to ignore it.

_Good job genius. Now you really screwed up the slightest possibility of being with Logan, _Kendall scolded to himself.

Kendall's mood made another 360 as he was now back to the depressing state that he once were, dragging his unwilling body towards the cafeteria where the assessments will take place, not so eager to be torn away from his precious Logan.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

To Kendall's disappointment, Logan seated himself away from the blonde, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. His anger didn't subside a bit. That leaves him seated with James, while Carlos kept Logan company.

"Dude, what's with you and Logan?" inquired James.

"He got upset when I told him I didn't want to be roommates with a random stranger because they might turn out to be a total nerd," explained Kendall, putting his head down as the conversation replayed yet again in his head, Logan's voice resonating in his brain, reminding him of the hatred.

"Ouch. No wonder he doesn't even want to look at you," said James. "What are you gonna do about the room assignments?"

"I tried to convince him to put down the same answers but he was stubborn. Then the whole fight thing happened and now, it's hopeless," moaned Kendall.

"Dude, me and Carlos are doing the exact same thing," James informed Kendall.

"Why can't I have the same luck as you," whined Kendall. "It's a shoo in that you'll be roommates. I can't believe your gonna hook up with Carlos before I get together with Logan," he complained. "It's not fair. I started liking Logan way before you liked Carlos. And at least you have a slight clue that he likes you back. I can't read Logan at all," ranted Kendall.

"Hang in there buddy," comforted James. "Besides it's not a total lost cause," revealed James.

Kendall perked up a bit at the possibility, a bit of hope restored. "What do you mean?"

"You still have a chance. Just answer the question like how Logan would. That's what I'm doing. I'm putting answers that Carlos would put. Knowing Logan, he would answer them as truthful as possible," explained James.

Kendall just sat there in shock. How could he be so stupid? Why hadn't he thought about this?

"James you're a genius. I could kiss you right now," he said.

"My lips are reserved. The same should be said about yours," refused James, defending his lips with his hand.

"Yes!" exclaimed Kendall, jumping out of his seat, going by James and giving him a big old hug. Logan frowned at that, but Kendall was too busy celebrating to notice. He released James as he yelled "All hope is restored," arms outstretched, earning him a couple of weird looks from the rest of the campers.

Someone interrupted his burst of excitement with a cough. One of the advisors stood behind him with a stack of papers.

"Can you please restrain yourself Mr. Knight?" asked the advisor. "I will make you move into a different seat."

"Sorry Kelly. Won't happen again," he apologized.

"No it won't because I am moving you," she said, pointing at an empty table, pass where Logan and Carlos were seated.

Kendall groaned and made his way to the indicated area. When he passed by Logan's table the brunette stopped him.

"Kendall, whatever you're planning, don't do it," whispered Logan.

"I'm not doing anything," said Kendall playing innocent.

"Don't give me that. You're my best friend. I know when you're lying," retorted Logan.

But before Kendall could reply, Kelly interrupted him.

"Kendall, to your seat please," she commanded.

"Sorry Logie. I have to go," he smirked, giving the brunette a wink.

"Kendall-" tried Logan but Kendall was already out of ear shot with a whisper.

"Okay everyone, please take a sheet and a pencil, then pass them down," said Kelly, passing a stack of paper to each table. "Answer the questions as truthfully as you can," she began, telling everyone the instructions. "When you finish, you can turn it in to me. After that, you are free to go get your lunch and wait for the results. You may begin," she finished before excusing herself.

It took everyone took about 15 minutes to complete the assessment and right now, everyone was enjoying their lunches provided by the camp cafeteria cooks. Carlos had somehow convinced Logan to sit with Kendall and James, much to his protest.

"I'm sorry Logan," apologized the blonde. "I swear I didn't mean what I said."

"I still can't believe you did that," said Logan.

"Did what?" said Kendall, playing the oblivious best friend.

"Don't act all innocent. I know exactly what you did," accused Logan.

"Then enlighten me because I have no idea what you're talking about," smirked Kendall.

"You answered the questions like how I would," said Logan.

"That's why you're the genius in our group," complimented Kendall.

Logan blushed a bit from the compliment but it only stayed briefly. "Honestly Kendall, you can get into trouble," said Logan, trying to get angry at the blondes recklessness.

"Your smile betrays you Logie," pointed out Kendall.

"Shut up," said Logan. "Thanks," he mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Kendall, pretending not to here the word of gratitude.

"I said thanks you dork," laughed Logan, playfully shoving Kendall. "Thanks for going to all that trouble."

"Anything for you," smiled Kendall, not missing James's "Did you really just say that?" look.

"Let's just hope, what you did, didn't go to waste," said Logan.

"I hope so too," agreed Kendall.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

After lunch, tables were set up with signs indicating the separation of campers' base on last names. To Kendall's dismay, Logan was not in the same line as he was. This meant that he won't find out right away if he was rooming with Logan. Instead, he kept his eyes on Logan since he was closer to getting his results. By reading Logan's expression, he could tell if the plan worked or not, he was hoping for the former.

As the line decreased, Kendall's anxiousness heightened. Only two more campers and it'll be Logan's turn. He still had about four more to go before it was his.

In the mean time, both James and Carlos both got their results at the same time. And in unison, they screamed "What?" turning to each other.

The two converged at the back, panic evident in their voice.

"Why aren't we roommates?" asked James, pacing back and forth. "We wrote the same answers didn't we?" he asked, back turned at Carlos.

"We did. I answered them just like how you would," said Carlos.

James's head snapped towards Carlos.

"What? Dammit!" exclaimed James in frustration.

"Why? What happened?" asked Carlos.

"No wonder we didn't become roommates. I answered the questions just like how you would. We put down different answers. You wrote down my answers while I put down yours." explained James.

Kendall gave them a sympathetic look. _I hope my luck isn't as bad as theirs, _he prayed.

A few seconds later, Logan stood in front of the table, where one of the camp advisors handed him his results. Immediately, Logan's face dropped after looking at the paper. That could only mean one thing. Kendall watched as Logan, dragged himself towards his two other friends who shared the same despair as he had.

_It didn't work,_ thought Kendall._ It didn't work. I don't have Logan as my roommate. I'm never gonna have the chance to tell him how I felt. He's going to meet someone else. He's going to forget about me, _he rambled on in his thoughts, as he slowly sunk in despair.

"Mr. Knight! Kendall! KENDALL!" screamed Kelly, who was assigned to Kendall's table. "Your results and schedule," she said, once Kendall snapped out of his despair, handing him the piece of paper.

Kendall, with all hope lost, reluctantly scanned the paper. If he wasn't rooming with Logan, the least he could do is look at who his roommate was going to be.

Once Kendall's gaze swept through the paper, he got a quizzical look on his face. Right there, printed on his sheet, next to the word roommate, was no mistakenly his best friends name, Logan Mitchell.

Kendall reread the paper again. There was no mistake. His roommate was Logan. But why did Logan look saddened? At that point Kendall didn't care. He was delighted to have Logan as his roommate. His plans were not dead just yet.

With a spring to his step, Kendall rejoined his friends, excited to tell Logan the good news.

"Logan!" he called out. "We're roommates," he yelled in delight.

"What?" said Logan, confused about the matter.

"It worked. We're roommates," repeated Kendall.

"How can that be? There must be a mistake," said Logan.

"No mistake. Look," said Kendall, handing the paper to Logan.

"Why aren't you happy?" questioned Kendall, finding Logan's behavior odd. He should be jumping for joy that Kendall was his roommate.

"Because it says that my roommate is someone named Christopher," revealed Logan.

Kendall snatched Logan's paper. Logan wasn't lying. It was true. Next to the word roommate where Kendall's name was suppose to be printed, was instead, occupied with a different name, Christopher Chase.

"Here he comes now," pointed out Logan.

Kendall whipped his head towards where Logan was pointing at and sure enough, a boy about their age was approaching them.

He introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Christopher," he said, extending an arm to Logan. "You must be Logan. Please, call me Chris."

* * *

**AN: I think I'm getting better with these cliffhangers. That's just my personal opinion. Feel free to disagree. Please review as always and tell me what you think. I love reading speculations and suggestions. They sometimes inspire me. Like always, stay nerdy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: I'm on fire this week. Woot! Another update. Here's the third chapter for There's Only Room For Two. I wish I could've thought about this idea earlier in the summer because I'll feel all weird and sad when I write this during my fall semester. I'll make me miss summer vacation. Anywho, enjoy the chapter and please leave a review to share your thoughts.**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Christopher," he said, extending an arm to Logan. "You must be Logan. Please, call me Chris."

At first glance Chris looked normal, nothing out of the ordinary, just an average Joe. But once he was up close, his real charm surfaced. His features were charming, great cheek bones, and smooth complexion with dimples that could rival both Kendall's and Logan's. His eyes were chocolate brown, just a shade lighter than Logan's giving him that inviting allure. His ebony short hair was style perfectly in a faux hawk. His clothing was simple, void of any obnoxious colors. But its simplicity enhances his overall look. He looked effortless and timeless. But above all, his most charismatic feature was his appealing voice. His tone was inviting, persuasive, and suave, dripping with confidence.

"Hello Chris," greeted Logan, politely shaking the other boy's hand. "So we're roommates."

"I believe so," smiled Chris, flashing a genuine smile at Logan while letting the handshake linger, too long to be considered normal in Kendall's standards.

Kendall didn't like how this Christopher character was looking at his Logan. He seemed to be too pleased to meet new people. As confident as Kendall was, his confidence can be shaky when meeting complete strangers but with Chris, he could see no sign of hesitation or reluctance at all. Kendall wondered if he had any ulterior motives directed to Logan.

It also puzzled Kendall how Chris knew Logan. As far as he knew, none of the four had ever met Chris. It was highly suspicious how Chris got the information about Logan so fast.

_Maybe the counselors,_ Kendall thought.

The four of them were regulars at camp so that could be a possibility. There's also the possibility that Chris might have an unhealthy obsession with stalker like tendencies that pry on defenseless individuals like his Logie Bear.

_Oh my god. My Logie is in danger. Now I really have to be his roommate, _declared Kendall to himself, pumped with determination.

But before he could think about that thought any further, he needed to interrupt this too friendly of a meeting.

"Uh, no. You're not roommates. I'm Logan's bunkmate," interjected Kendall. "See," he said showing the piece of paper to Chris.

"Kendall. Don't be rude," scolded Logan. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized to Chris, excusing Kendall for his rude behavior.

"It's okay but the paper does say that he's your roommate too," said Chris.

"There was probably a mistake but it's fine. We know one of the counselor so we'll ask her about it," replied Logan.

"Shoots, tell me what she says," requested Chris.

"Sure," said Logan. "By the way, these are my friends, Carlos, James, and you've met Kendall," he introduced, pointing to each one as he said their names.

James and Carlos waved and utter a simple "Hello," to Chris, smiling an equally genuine smile. Kendall on the other hand merely grunted to acknowledge the other's existence which earned him a glare from Logan.

"Carlos" said Chris out loud, his eyebrows scrunched together like he was in deep thought.

"Yeah?" hesitantly replied Carlos.

"Oh, sorry," apologized Chris. "I think I know who your roommate is," he said.

"You do?" asked Carlos.

"Yeah. I think one of my friends is your roommate. I remembered him mentioning someone named Carlos was his roommate." revealed Chris

"Really?" asked Carlos, a bit doubtful.

"Yeah. His name is William Spinel. Am I right?" said Chris.

"That's right," said Carlos.

"That's great," chimed Chris. "Me and Logan, you and Will should hang out together. Kendall and James, you guys can come too," proposed Chris.

Kendall didn't like hoe Chris said "me and Logan." The same goes for James when Chris said "you and Will" when he was talking to Carlos.

"That sound awesome," agreed Carlos with a grin, already delighted of having made a new friend.

"Unlikely," mumbled Kendall and James under their breath.

"Hold on I'll go get him so you can meet him properly. I have some stuff to do first thought so can we meet at the cafeteria in about half an hour or so?," offered Chris.

"Sure and thanks," said Carlos, appreciating the generous offer.

"I hope you're still my roommate Logan. We seem to have a lot in common being paired up and all but if not, we can still hang out right?" asked Chris.

"We'll see and definitely," said Logan

With that, Chris took off in search of his friend which gave the four best friends some time to talk.

"I don't like him," blurted out Kendall, clearly expressing his dislike to their "new" friend.

"How can you say that?" retorted Logan. "He's been very kind to us. He even went out of his way to introduce Carlos to his new roommate," Logan defended Chris.

"Yeah. That was really nice of him to do that," agreed Carlos. "I hope my roommate is normal."

"Don't worry," reassured Logan. "If he's anything like Chris I'm sure he's okay."

"I still don't like him," repeated Kendall.

"Can you not judge people so quickly?" snapped Logan, getting irritated by Kendall's attitude.

"I'm just saying. There's something about that guy that I don't like," said Kendall.

"I think I know what it is," mumbled James but only loud enough for Kendall to hear.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Besides, there's something else that we have to figure out. Like who's really Logan's roommate."

"We'll have to talk to Kelly about that," said Logan. "There must've been an error in the system," he speculated.

"Hey guys, is there a Koala cabin? I don't think I've heard of it," said James.

"Never heard of it. Maybe it's a new cabin?" replied Kendall.

"Let me see," requested Logan. James handed him the paper and he began scanning the document, eye's moving back and forth across the paper.

"Mhhh," mumbled Logan. "I know there's a Koala cabin but it's a girl's cabin," revealed Logan.

"A girl's cabin?" exclaimed James.

"I think so. The girl cabins are mostly named after cuddly animals for obvious reasons," explained Logan. "Plus, looking at your roommates name made me suspicious."

"Why? What's his slash her name?" asked Carlos.

"Alexis Fletcher," Logan told him. "Alexis is a unisex name but it's mostly for girls."

"We REALLY need to find Kelly," stressed Kendall.

"Let's go. We still have to meet with Chris and William at the cafeteria," urged Logan.

"Don't remind me," grunted Kendall as the four bestfriends walked away in search of a camp counselor.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

When they found Kelly, she was surrounded by a sea of teenagers. Hot sweaty bodies, severely inflamed acne, and puberty infested screams swarmed her like flies on fresh dung. Apparently it wasn't only Kendall and James who had problems with the bunk assignments. Since it was the first time that this type of division and assigning was introduced, there was no doubt that problems would arise. They just hope that all the misunderstanding will be solve in their favor; Kendall's favor being Logan's roommate and away from Chris and James's favor being having an actual cabin to sleep in. And thus, they plunged themselves into the heart of the chaos, fighting off the monstrosity that was the teenage population.

The four held hands as to not lose each other in the pandemonium. Kendall would've enjoyed the contact with Logan if it wasn't for the other dozen or so teenagers invading his personal bubble. As they dodged and squeezed their way towards Kelly, they all screamed and shouted for her attention.

"KELLY!" they screamed in unison which was somehow advantageous in this situation.

"GUYS," she replied through the crowd.

"Kelly we have a problem," shouted Kendall.

"No," Kelly yelled with exaggeration. "Why else would you be looking for me, give me an iced coffee," she said sarcastically. Then, she got shoved by another kid making her tumble back, hitting another.

"ALL RIGHT THAT'S IT," she yelled in outrage. "IF ANYONE PUSHES ME AGAIN, YOU'LL FIND YOURSELF SWIMMING IN THE LAKE," she threatened, immediately silencing the crowd.

"NOW FORM A LINE!" she commanded, making frightened children scramble on their feet, tumbling against each other in their haste to form a line.

"Now Kelly about our problem," said Logan.

"Hey, we were here first," complained a young camper in front of the line.

Kelly glared at the kid and grunted. That shut him up right away.

"Guys not now. Can't you see I'm busy?" she complained.

"Yeah but there's three people assigned in my cabin and James is assign to a girls cabin," explained Logan.

"Three people in a cabin is normal this year. I know it's been two per cabin since the beginning and we even said the same thing this morning but we didn't expect this many new campers this year," explained Kelly. "But don't worry; we anticipated this so we assigned the bigger cabins for groups of three," she reassured them.

"What?" exclaimed Kendall. "You mean me and Logan are stuck with that guy?"

"Kendall!" snapped Logan. "That guy has a name and why do you hate him so much?" asked Logan. "He hasn't done anything to you."

"Doesn't matter if you like him or not, you guys don't have a choice. The three of you will share the same cabin," said Kelly.

"But Kelly, can't you just like assign the guy to a new cabin. Put him with Carlos. He's already friends with the roommate," tried to reason Kendall.

"No buts Kendall. You can't change cabins unless it's under reasonable circumstances, and not liking the other person is NOT a reasonable excuse" countered Kelly.

"But what about me? I can't be in a girl's cabin," complained James.

"Your paper must've been scanned along with the girls. Just go talk to Gustavo, he'll settle it. Besides I have my hand full with these first time campers," she told them.

"But you know how Gustavo can be," whined James. "He never takes us seriously."

"Ugh," grunted Kelly. "Just…," she began, pitching the bridge of her nose, "give me a call if he gives you any trouble and I'll talk to him."

"Thanks Kelly," said James.

"Just go," he said shooing them away so that she can get back to her job.

"Bye Kelly," they said together before heading to the Main Office.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

"DOGS!" screamed Gustavo once he caught a glimpse of the four. "What did I tell you about bothering me in MY OFFICE?" he bellowed.

"Gustavo, can you stop calling us dogs?" asked Kendall.

"That's Mr. Rocque to you hoodlums and I can call you anything I want because this is MY CAMP and MY OFFICE," yelled Gustavo again.

"Whatever," shrugged Kendall.

"Gustavo, we're here because we have a problem with my cabin assignment. I was accidentally assigned a girl's cabin," explained James.

"I DON'T CARE!" screamed Gustavo. "Get Kelly to do it."

"That's why we're here. Kelly's too busy," Carlos told him.

"Then get someone else to take care of it," said Gustavo. "Beside I'm busy myself."

"Why what?" harshly asked James.

"Taking care of my cat," replied Gustavo. "MONTY!" he called out and out of nowhere, a furless cat sprang up to Gustavo's hand.

At the sight of the hideous creature, Carlos let out an undignified screech and clung to James. The taller brunette grinned at the gesture and even boldly wrapped a protective arm around the Latino.

"What is that?" questioned the frightened Latino.

The cat hissed at his direction, baring its sharp feline fangs along with its bacteria infested claws.

"This is my cat Monty, top of the line breed of cats," boasted Gustavo. The guys on the other hand did not see what he was boating about. The thing looked like an abomination, a devil spawn. If saggy skin and unnaturally pink complexion, not to mention hairless is a top of the line breed, then Gustavo's definitely hit the jackpot.

"That's not a cat," whispered Carlos.

"Gustavo, are you going to help us or not?" asked James yet again.

"I told you DOGS to ask someone else to take care of it," ordered Gustavo.

"Okaaaay," sang Logan. "I guess I'll just have to call Kelly and tell her you won't help us," Logan informed him.

"No, no, no, wait-" said Gustavo, trying to stop Logan from doing so but he was already too late.

"Kelly, hi," spoke Logan. "Yeah, he's giving us trouble," he continued, looking at Gustavo and gave him a wink.

"Uh huh. You want to talk to him?" asked Logan. "Okay one moment," he said taking the phone off his ear and handing it to Gustavo. "Here Gustavo, Kelly wants to speak with you," he said in a sickeningly cheerful tone.

Gustavo reluctantly took the phone, took a deep breath, bracing himself for what's to come before placing the phone in his ear. He manage to say hello but came out as a faint squeak.

The four guys watched as Gustavo's face contorted uncomfortably. Even at the distance, the guys could hear the outrage in Kelly's voice through the phone. At each word, Gustavo would twitch and cringe, definitely fearing Kelly's threats.

Once you've been at camp for a while you'll know about Gustavo. He may seem like the one in charge at first seeing as how he is the director of the camp but you'll eventually figure out that Kelly's the one in charge. That's why having her as a friend can be advantageous.

Gustavo hanged up the phone with shaky hands and returned it to Logan who was grinning along with the three.

"Upon further thought and consideration, I've been force…uh what I mean to say is, I'll be glad to assist you in your predicament," he said, cringing at every word he uttered like he's feeling physical pain from saying such words. "Let me just check out the data base and figure out a solution. Just sit down and DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING," he screamed at them.

Five minutes later, Gustavo cleared his throat, calling the four to his attention. "Okay James, we're out of available cabins so you'll have to bunk with two others. Most of the bigger cabins are already used for groups of three but we still have two with only two occupants," explained Gustavo.

"So which cabins can I join?" asked James, eager for the news.

"One is the Leopard Cabin and the other is with your friend Carlos, Jaguar Cabin," said Gustavo. "Judging by the situation, you'll be wanting to bunk with Carlos so I went ahead and put you in there. Here's your new cabin assignment and please inform Mr. Spinel about the changes," said Gustavo, handing James a new document. "Now GET OUT!" he screamed.

They didn't need to be told twice as they rushed out of office. Once outside, James cheered in glee which he couldn't contain as he hugged the Latino boy off the ground and twirled him around until he was out of breath.

"Yes!" he exclaimed out loud, ignoring people's stares.

"Okay, okay. Can you put me down now James?" request Carlos.

"Sure thing buddy," said James, dropping Carlos back to the ground.

"You seem happy," said Carlos.

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked James. "First, I'm no longer assigned to a girl's cabin. Second, I'm not bunking with a total stranger. Third, our cabin is close to Kendall's and Logan's and lastly, you're my roommate," said James. "Everything worked out in the end, sort of."

"Crap!" exclaimed Logan, looking at his wristwatch. "We're suppose to meet Chris and William at the cafeteria 5 minutes ago. Let's go," urge Logan.

"What's the big deal?" said Kendall. "We'll see them when we see them."

"Can you try to be nice? Chris is our roommate. And like it or not, he's going to be stuck with us for the rest of the summer. Can you at least try to get along, please?" begged Logan.

"I just don't like the guy," bluntly said Kendall.

"Jeez Kendall, if this is how you're going to act towards Chris, you're going to drive me insane," complained Logan.

"Okay, I'll give it a try," surrendered Kendall not wanting to get on Logan's bad side yet again.

"Thank you. That's all I ask," said Logan, only half satisfied. But at least Kendall was willing to give it a try.

So, the four of them rushed to the cafeteria through Logan's insistence, not wanting to keep their roommates waiting any longer.

* * *

-Page Break-

* * *

When they arrived there, they noticed that majority of the campers were already gone, obviously trying to get settled into their new cabins. Kelly seemed to have managed every problem seeing at how she was patrolling the grounds without a horde of teenagers at her trail. All that was left was a lone figure standing by the cafeteria doors.

"Chris," called out Logan, waving at Chris.

"Logan," replied the other, a smile ever present in his face.

"Where's William?" asked Carlos, looking around for the missing person.

"He had to go to the bathroom, he should be back soon," explained Chris.

"So…" he began, "What did the counselor's say about the roommate arrangements?" he asked.

"Well, it turns out, three to a cabin is not a mistake because we have more campers this year," informed Logan.

"I figured as much. While you were gone, I asked around too. People had the same situations," said Chris.

"Not only that, James here is also bunking with Carlos and William. Long story short, James was accidentally assigned to a girl's cabin," chuckled Logan.

"This is going to be interesting, for Carlos anyway," giggled Chris.

"How's that?" questioned Carlos.

"Ah, speaking of the devil, here he comes now," said Chris, looking pass the rest of them.

All four of them turned around to meet William. As soon as they spotted him, jaws were dropped, eyes were popped out, and all four turned mute at the sight.

The person coming towards them had a striking resemblance to James. Same height, same hairstyle only William had a much lighter complexion and a mop of dirty blonde hair, almost like Kendall's. Another major difference was in their eyes. Whereas James has hazel eyes, William possessed startlingly vibrant blue eyes like the ocean. Aside from those, they were identical, even to the way they dressed and walked.

The four best friends were still frozen in shocked even until William got to where they stood. What snapped them back to reality was William's greeting.

"Hello, I'm William Spinel. Nice to meet you all," he introduced himself with a smile.

* * *

**AN: As you may all have guessed it's going to be Kendall VS. Chris and James Vs. William showdown. I can't wait to see how this story progress because quiet frankly even I'm clueless of where this is gonna go. Don't worry I have some ideas. Just have to sort them out. Hope you enjoyed. Like always, stay nerdy.**


End file.
